


Let's Bathe Together

by lilyweiss



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bathtubs, Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyweiss/pseuds/lilyweiss
Summary: Kotori wants to bathe with Umi. What could be wrong?





	Let's Bathe Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote this in an hour and never checked errors. So, sorry for any mistakes. I hope you all have fun with this small oneshot.

The autumn season.

Time to pick out jumpers, hoodies, and coats.

Time for people to fall in love again.

Time for blankets that warm up hearts.

Time for a hot cup of coffee while watching the rain looms.

Mornings are often cold and dim.

It’s not so different for Kotori and Umi who have been living together for almost a year, yet they have still things they can’t agree on...

‘’Umi-chan, let’s have a bath together!’’ Kotori chants with the sweetest voice, clasping her hands together while Umi is reading a newspaper before she spits out her whole coffee.

‘’Shameless!’’ Umi strictly cuts in Kotori’s few-seconds joy.

‘’It’s weekend. I thought you had time for me too, Umi-chan.’’ Kotori says as she pouts. She watches Umi become less invulnerable when she puts her words more feelings and suavity.

Umi’s stern gaze slowly melts away as Kotori comes by her side and starts to draw circles around the corner of her shoulder.

‘’A bath together sounds romantic. Then,’’ Kotori looks up to Umi’s face, that begins to heat up just a tad. ‘’Let’s take a bath.’’

Kotori isn’t sure she heard correct so she reaches Umi’s ear to talk, ‘’Together right?’’

Umi looks away from her begging gaze, arms folded over her chest tentatively. ‘’Let’s go before I change my mind.’’

As of the moment they decided, the couple is prepared and go to the bathroom with towels covering their bodies. Umi has a list of what seems necessary for her, Kotori on the other hand, skims over the bathroom accessories.

‘’Shampoo?’’

‘’Checked.’’

‘’Bath slippers?’’

‘’Checked.’’

‘’Hair towels?’’

‘’Checked.’’

‘’Shower gel?’’

‘’Yes.’’ Kotori puts them on the top of the washing machine, then makes her way towards the bathtub. It clicks her a few seconds later that Umi forgot the most important object for the bath. ‘’Nee Umi-chan, how about ducks?’’

Umi lifts up her eyebrow, as she checks the list again. ‘’What happened to ducks?’’ she asks without fully understanding what Kotori meant now.

‘’Mou Umi-chan, ducks are always here when I bathe.’’ Kotori pouts again, and this time she frowns in an incredibly cute way that Umi can bask in forever.

Umi chuckles, her hand covering her mouth to hold back her laughter. ‘’Still?’’

This time Kotori stares at her. ‘’Mou, they’re lovely ok?’’ She chirps, clinging onto her wife’s arm tightly and affectionately.

Umi smiles warmly. ‘’I get that.’’

And this time Kotori smiles at her in the same way. ‘’Not as lovely as you, though.’’

‘’I-I get that, too.’’

Kotori sways her body against Umi’s, excited. ‘’You adjusted the heat right?’’

Umi nods, then they take off their towels. Umi is the first one that slides down into the water.

‘’I can’t wait to get in here with yo-’’ Before she can continue her words, she feels the hot water burn her foot. ‘’OH MY.. Do you bathe or do you just boil the bacteria off of your body?!’’ Kotori exclaims as she shoots her lover a reproachful pout.

Umi quickly stands up and takes a look at her foot, which turns pink by boiling water. ‘’Sorry Kotori, but the hot water helps our limbs get free from ache and it’s also a very hygienic way to ward off any dirt or bacterial community.’’

Kotori groans in small pain. ‘’Even though it means you burn my foot as a result?’’

‘’I’m sorry. I forget that my little bird cannot stand up for hot water. She is fragile.’’ Umi answers back, smirking.

‘’Mou, heal my foot now,’’ Kotori says jokingly as she holds out her foot as if pushing it for a kiss.

And Umi takes it exactly in that way. ‘’I’m at your service.’’

With that being said, Umi kneels down and feels a coop of her foot, then kisses it.

Kotori blushes madly while grinning like an idiot because of the thought she has the best girlfriend and being reminded at a time like this only doubles her excitement.

After a couple of beats and meaningful gazes shot at each other, Umi comes with an idea.

‘’Kotori, why don’t _you_ adjust the heat right now? I’ll be waiting for,’’ Umi suggests.

This time Kotori fills the water which she wishes to be less hot. She slides down to the water with a very satisfied face. She feels that she finds the pleasant idleness, closing her eyes and exhaling peacefully.

‘’Come here, Umi-chan.’’ Kotori opens her arms for her, a warm smile plastered on her face.

Umi inhales deeply, then she puts down her foot. ‘’A bath together? How romantic.’’ Her expression doesn’t change, while goosebumps appearing on her arms. ‘’WAIT! Did I said romantic I meant Titanic. This water is freezing.. How do you live like this?!’’ Umi complains, trying her best to adjust to the cold water, but her body refuses.

‘’Umi-chan aren’t you exaggerating just a little bit?’’ Kotori asks, playing with the ducks floating on the bathtub.

Kotori’s innocent expression upon ducks is something Umi is weak at so she isn’t going to continue this war of water temperature.

‘’Kotori.’’

Kotori flicks her finger on the duck, which flips back it on the water. She giggles heartily in return, before doing again.

‘’I’ll be going in later when you’re out, so I’m going to make food as of yet.’’

When Kotori turns back to Umi’s way in disbelief, she is welcomed with Umi’s soft kiss on her shoulder. ‘’Eh?’’ She is left shocked due to sudden lip contact upon her bare skin. Such a special treat~

‘’Have fun.’’ Umi winks then she walks out of the bathroom with a small, sincere smile on her flushing face.

‘’Umi-chan remind me that I’ll kiss you back later!’’ Kotori shouts from her bathtub. ‘’She’s too sweet Duck-chan, you can’t race with her,’’ she says to her duck, blush adorning her face with a warm smile as she splashes the water on it.

They can’t always agree on things, but that doesn’t change their love for each other.


End file.
